1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the separation of thorium and rare earth values from fluoride concentrates of such elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The recovery and separation of thorium and rare earth values from fluoride concentrates thereof presents an industrial problem that is extremely difficult to resolve in light of the marked insolubility of these fluorides in an acid medium.
This problem is quite considerable, as a variety of processes exist in the rare earth art which produce such concentrates.